Ballad of Fallen Angels
by Sweet Pepper
Summary: “O destino dos anjos banidos do paraíso é se tornarem demônios.” Vicious e flashes do seu paraíso há muito perdido, em três pequenas histórias, três amantes. Vicious/Gren, Vicious/Julia e Vicious/Spike.
1. Champagne Supernova

_Shipper:_ Vicious e Gren  
_Spoiler/menção:_ Jupiter Jazz (episódio 12/13)  
_Disclaimer: _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se resolver ler mesmo assim.  
_Sumário:_ "O destino dos anjos banidos do paraíso é se tornarem demônios." Vicious e flashes do paraíso há muito perdido, em três histórias, três amantes. Vicious/Gren, Vicious/Julia e Vicious/Spike.  
_Nota da Autora: _O Vicious é, de longe, meu personagem favorito em Cowboy Bebop, por isso esse pequeno projeto é centrado nele. Não acho que ele seja um vilão malvado padrão... e acho que é triste que ninguém se importe em contar a história pelos olhos do cara. Eu vi e revi todos os episódios em que ele aparece _ad nauseum_, já sei todas as falas de cor XD Mas CowBe é cheio de mistérios, e várias coisas nos três capítulos dessa fic foram meio chutadas. Se eu errei qualquer coisa, desculpe!

* * *

**Ballad of Fallen Angels**

**I - Champagne Supernova**

**-**

Em Titan, está acontecendo uma guerra. E, em uma guerra, existem os companheiros, e os inimigos. Os inimigos, você mata. Os companheiros, às vezes você até pode desejar matar, mas não faz isso – porque o companheirismo que vocês têm é maior do que esse sentimento, do que qualquer sentimento.

Eram todos companheiros, em Titan. Todos soldados daquela guerra. Deles, o mais misterioso era Vicious. O mais bonito era Gren.

Em algum momento, nem eles poderiam precisar qual, eles se tornaram inseparáveis. E agora, sob a luz das estrelas, eram os únicos fora das barracas e que não estavam de vigia. Vicious estava deitado no chão, mãos entrelaçadas sob a cabeça. Gren estava sentado ao seu lado, soprando anéis de fumaça de cigarro para o céu.

Vicious puxou a barra da jaqueta de Gren, que compreendeu o pedido mudo para deitar ao lado dele, fora da vista dos guardas. Vicious falava pouco. Como agora, que sem falar nada, puxou Gren para mais perto e o beijou na boca.

Quando o soltou, leu nos olhos azuis aquela admiração sem nenhuma razão ou limite. Eles não eram amantes, eram companheiros – e isso era ser mais, ou menos, que amantes?

Gren diria que mais, muito mais. Companheiros. Beijaria Vicious de novo, coraria, e pensaria naquela caixinha de música. Tudo bem estar tão apaixonado – companheiros.

Vicious não diria nada. Encararia os olhos azuis, o rosto bonito, e também pensaria na caixinha de música, e no inevitável. Faria o que deveria fazer, no devido tempo.

Mas, por hora, poderia beijar Gren novamente.

-

Gren foi preso, e Vicious testemunhou contra ele. No tribunal, Vicious chegou a mencionar que confiava em Gren, porque eram _companheiros_.

-

Agora, tantos anos tinham se passado. Vicious fora àquele encontro pronto para matar Gren. Não imaginava que _doeria_ quando Gren atirou nele – por mais que não tenha acertado nenhum tiro. Não imaginava que, ao derrubar a nave dele, se lembraria da caixinha de música, da guerra no deserto. Dos olhos tão azuis, os únicos nesta vida que o olharam daquela forma pura.

Não imaginava que doeria tanto.

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

-

* * *

Ballad of Fallen Angels_ é o nome do episódio cinco do anime, o primeiro em que o Vicious aparece. _"O destino dos anjos banidos do paraíso é se tornarem demônios" _é uma frase que ele fala nesse episódio._

Champagne Supernova_ é o nome de uma canção do Oasis, que é linda e, por mais que ela não fale de amor, combina – pelo menos eu acho – com a história desse shipper. Que, aliás, eu tenho certeza que é canon..._

_Até o próximo capítulo, semana que vem! _


	2. Fake Plastic Love

**_Shipper:_** Vicious e Julia  
**_Spoiler:_** The Real Folk Blues (final da série)  
**_Disclaimer: _**Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum.E se você não gosta de hétero ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se resolver ler mesmo assim.  
**_Sumário:_** "O destino dos anjos banidos do paraíso é se tornarem demônios." Vicious e flashes do paraíso há muito perdido, em três histórias, três amantes. Vicious/Gren, Vicious/Julia e Vicious/Spike.  
**_Nota da Autora:_ **O Vicious é, de longe, meu personagem favorito em Cowboy Bebop, por isso esse pequeno projeto é centrado nele. Não acho que ele seja um vilão malvado padrão, nem perto disso... e acho que é triste que ninguém se importe em contar a história pelos olhos do cara. Eu vi e revi todos os episódios em que ele aparece _ad nauseum_, já sei todas as falas de cor XD Mas CowBe é cheio de mistérios, e várias coisas nos três capítulos dessa fic foram meio chutadas, apesar de outras bem calcadas no que apareceu. Se eu errei qualquer coisa, desculpe!

* * *

**Ballad of Fallen Angels**

**II - Fake Plastic Love**

**-**

Julia era bonita, e perigosa. Qualquer um diria isso, especialmente os outros membros do sindicato Red Dragon, que sabiam do que ela era capaz. Vicious se envolveu com ela até um ponto sem volta. Seduzido, provavelmente o mais perto de apaixonado a que poderia chegar seu coração difícil.

"Julia é uma mulher complicada", Vicious pensava, olhando ela dormir. Voluntariosa, não se rendia, não fugia da alegria, da tristeza, do desejo. Do desejo.

Vicious sabia que ela estava dormindo com Spike. Contrariando a crença popular, tinha sido o primeiro a saber. Era triste e doloroso pensar nisso. Julia e Spike. Sua mulher, e seu maior... amigo? Companheiro.

Sabia o que faria – mataria Spike. Sabia que Spike queria trair o sindicato, e isso era mais importante do que... a amizade, e todas aquelas coisas antigas. Ele queria trair o sindicato por Julia. Talvez...

Ela acordou, resmungando. Vicious olhou para ela, que sorriu. Perguntou se ele já iria levantar, e ele respondeu que não. Se beijaram e fizeram amor suavemente, até amanhecer.

Amanheceu cedo demais.

-

A ambição não era importante. A vingança não era importante, tampouco o dinheiro ou o amor. Tantos estavam mortos daquela forma estúpida, e Vicious não teria o mesmo fim, não morreria pelo sindicato.

Ainda vivia por Julia – talvez. Tanto tempo. Mas o que mais restava?

-

Vicious e Spike e Julia. Se ela estava morta, eles também estavam.

Talvez então fosse o fim dessa imensa solidão.

* * *

-

* * *

"_Fake plastic love" é um verso da música_ Fake Plastic Trees_, do Radiohead. _


	3. You Know My Name

_**Shipper central:**_ Vicious e Spike  
_**Spoiler:**_ The Real Folk Blues (final da série)  
_**Disclaimer:** _Esses personagens não me pertencem, nem me dão lucro algum. E se você não gosta de yaoi ou do casal que já explicitei acima, eu não me responsabilizo se resolver ler mesmo assim.  
_**Sumário:**_ "O destino dos anjos banidos do paraíso é se tornarem demônios." Vicious e flashes do paraíso há muito perdido, em três histórias, três amantes. Vicious/Gren, Vicious/Julia e Vicious/Spike.

* * *

**Ballad of Fallen Angels**

**III – You Know my Name**

**-**

Todos começam jovens em Marte. Vicious e Spike eram apenas adolescentes quando entraram na Red Dragon.

Podiam não ter mais nada, mas tinham um ao outro. Amigos, os melhores que o sindicato já vira, parceiros com confiança plena um no outro; ambas, coisas estranhas e raras naqueles tempos e atividades nas quais é melhor não confiar em ninguém. Amantes ocasionais também, quando bêbados de alguma comemoração ou quando empolgados com a própria juventude, com a própria amizade. Eram outros tempos – eles ainda achavam que podiam confiar.

Quando Julia surgiu, se tornou parte dessa história quase imediatamente. Aos poucos, Spike e Vicious perdiam sua proximidade especial. Mas ganhavam Julia, uma amiga tão divertida quanto fatal.

A última vez que Vicious e Spike dormiram juntos, logo depois de conseguirem uma grande vitória para o sindicato, foi plena e intensa. E feliz, de uma forma inesperada, e eles sorriram um para o outro no prazer final. Um sorriso que se tornou uma risada baixa, abandonada e leve, o som de risos jovens cortando a madrugada – eles pertenciam um ao outro, como se não houvesse um mundo lá fora, como se não houvesse amanhã. _Se_ não houvesse amanhã.

No dia seguinte, Vicious anunciou que estava namorando Julia. Spike sorriu, feliz pelos dois, mas seus olhos traíam alguma dor. Vicious nunca soube pela perda de qual dos dois que seu melhor amigo lamentava.

-

Se Spike queria Julia, que dissesse isso, eles poderiam ter feito um acordo. Mas, aos poucos, ela tinha transformado aquela amizade, que era quase amor, num mar de silêncio.

-

Julia não matou Spike quando Vicious ordenou, mas Vicious não achava que ela faria isso, na verdade. Se quisesse Spike morto, teria que fazer isso sozinho – sabia disso – mas aquele blefe separou os dois traidores. Seria uma fraqueza ou uma força, querer mantê-los vivos, apenas separados? O sindicato os queria mortos – quem se importa.

O que ninguém saberia é que Vicious sentia muito mais falta do companheirismo de Spike, e do curto período de felicidade deles junto com Julia, do que dos beijos ou do sexo com qualquer um deles.

Não importava mais. Era apenas questão de tempo.

Eles iriam viver enquanto Julia vivesse. Apenas um poderia matar o outro. Amizade, desejo, traição. Espada, pistola.

Amor.

_Bang._

* * *

_-_

* * *

You Know my Name _é do Chris Cornell, e é uma música que eu amo. Os títulos musicais dos chaps ficaram muito mais anos 90 do que os títulos dos epis do anime XD_

_Obrigada pelas reviews, Gustavo! Amo você que nunca vai me deixar no vácuo vazio de respostas XD_

_E um obrigada especial para o CrisPepper, que leu essa fic ela ainda estava no caderno (normalmente eu escrevo direto no PC, mas a fonte do meu estava queimada no dia que me veio a idéia 8´D). A minha letra é tão floreada e cheia de voltinhas e indecifrável, e eu escrevo com tantas notas laterais e riscos e flechinhas, que ler seis páginas disso é tipo vencer uma guerra XD Obrigada, meu marideenho querido, amo você._

_Espero que todos que leram tenham gostado. _

_Bom, beijinhos, qualquer coisa, deixem review ou achem um jeito de entrar em contato aí no meu profile. Feedback (desde que não consista em "O Vicious não é viado!") é sempre, sempre, bem vindo. E até a próxima! o/_


End file.
